Oh Naru
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Several years later, Mai and Naru finally marry and live semi-normal lives. This is a brief glimpse into their future. One-shot.


It had been years since they're first meeting. Years since the rocky start to a wonderful relationship. And years since Mai had found her second family. While they didn't replace her mom and their special bond, they did help to fill her heart to almost bursting. Still, Mai felt there was something missing… someone who was still meant to join their family and make it complete…

"Ready Mai?" Bou-san asked the beautiful young woman before him. Mai's light brown hair was longer than she had kept it in high school, but not by much. It just brushed the bottom of her shoulder blades. He thought it suited her, made her look more grown up. Or perhaps it was the wedding dress that was messing with his head. Bou-san was overjoyed that the girl who had become a little sister to him was ale to marry the man of her heart, but sometimes he couldn't hep but still see the opinionated high schooler who had caused them all so much trouble… and bringing them all closer together. It wasn't just Mai who thought of the SPR team as a second family; they all did. Even their beloved Narcissist had come around to the idea, although he hadn't let on for some time.

"Heh," Bou-san scoffed as he remembered how Naru, or Noll, had been in those first couple of years. It was only later they had all realized why. And it was only after Naru and Lin had returned to Japan that they began to get to know the real Dr. Oliver Davis, the boy he was before his brother was killed and the man he had become afterwards.

"I'm really nervous. What if I trip?" Mai tugged at the skirt of her wedding dress, which was more in the traditional Western-style. It was a request (and a gift) from Naru's parents. Mai had been unable to refuse their generosity, especially when Luella (Naru's mother) had called Mai the daughter she always wanted.

"Silly; that would never happen if you just watch where you are going." Ayako answered as she finished some last minute adjustments to Mai's hair. Bou-san couldn't see any change but something the miko did seemed to satisfy her. "There," Ayako stepped away to do one final look over of the blushing bride. "She's all yours Bou-san."

"But-" Mai tried to protest.

"No buts!" Bou-san grabbed Mai's hand as Ayako went through the door, double-checking that the coast was clear. Naru should already be waiting, but Ayako was almost sure he would try and weasel out of the whole ceremony. After all, attention was something Naru had avoided for so long it was almost second nature to him. It had taken Luella, Ayako, and Mai to talk him into having this modest ceremony of just their family.

"All clear. Masako," Ayako turned to the other young woman, who had been sitting quietly in the room, as was her nature, "You go first and let John know that we're ready."

Masako nodded and went to the end of the hall. There ceremony was taking place in the church they had helped at years ago when Kenji was possessing the children.

"Come on Mai, you'll do great. You just need to remember two little words," Bou-san joked. He was rewarded with a giggle from the brunette.

"Thanks Bou-san, I'm ready now."

Ayako led the way down the hall, with Mai holding onto Bou-san's elbow. Because both of Mai's parents had died years ago, Mai asked for Bou-san to give her away today. Not only was he the perfect choice, he was the only choice out of their small group. Naru was the groom; Lin was the best man; John was officiating; Yasu was the self-appointed DJ (at his insistence); and Mai still felt uncomfortable around Martin (Naru's father).

With a deep breath, Mai smiled at Ayako and Bou-san and gave Masako a nod. With a smile of her own, Masako pulled open the door to allow the bridal party to enter the alter. Yasu started the music on the laptop he seemed to forever carry with him.

John, Lin, and Naru were already at the front of the alter. Madoka, Luella and Martin Davis, along with Yasu, were the only ones sitting in the pews.

Maybe to someone else the meager turnout would be disheartening, but to Mai it was bliss. She had t quickly blink away the tears that wanted to form. These were all the people who mattered to her and Naru. And while small, she was thankful to each and every one of them for being in her life.

Before Mai realized it, Bou-san had led her to the front of the alter where Naru, her soon-to-be husband, stood. He seemed more stiff-shouldered than usual, but the warmth in his eyes told her everything she needed to know: how happy he was. How much he loved her. That warmth and love she had seen grow over the years. Such a difference from the empty, dead eyes she had first seen. Now, whenever Naru smiled, it reached his eyes. And that made Mai happy.

"Hi Naru," Mai said as Yasu cut the music A chorus of soft laughter sounded from the pews. John managed to remain quiet, as did Lin. Bou-san's shoulders shook. That was so Mai.

"Hi Mai," Naru returned as he held out his hand. Regaining his composure, Bou-san took Mai's hand from his elbow and solemnly placed it into Naru's. He looked the younger man in the eyes and said,

"Treasure her Naru; for both your sakes." Naru nodded. He had learned over the years that, when it came to those you loved, you held on no matter what. He wouldn't make the same mistake with any of them, especially Mai, that he had made with Gene.

"I will."

Satisfied, Bou-san stepped away so that John could begin the ceremony.

* * *

\- Two Years Later -

* * *

"Naru!" Mai's scream awoke the slumbering man from where he had dozed off on the couch. His laptop was forgotten on the coffee table, where he had been in the middle of researching for his latest paper, but at his wife's shout he rose and sprinted to her.

In the kitchen, Mai stood amidst a couple of broken plate.

"Mai?" Naru hesitated, unsure of what exactly was wrong. While only slightly unusual that she had broken something (Mai was still a magnet for trouble and injuries) she didn't usually scream for him.

"Naru," Mai panted before screaming again. This time, she grabbed hold of the counter top as she almost doubled over in pain, "Hospital."

Immediately Naru understood: Mai was in labor. With a battle calm he had honed through the years for when they worked on cases, Naru gathered Mai into his arms and guided her through the broken shards carefully. Somewhere in the back of his min he thanked the fact they both wore slippers.

"Breathe Mai," he whispered and rubbed her lower back as another strong contraction came on.

"N-Naru," she panted. Sweat already coated her forehead. Obviously, she had been feeling contractions for a while. He would grill her later over not telling him sooner.

Naru got Mai to the car as quickly as he could, stopping only long enough to grab their car keys and his cell phone. Everyone would want to be at the hospital to support Mai. But they could all wait until he got her there. However…

"Mai, call Ayako." He only glanced away from the road long enough to make sure she complied. With a quick intake of breath, Mai felt another contraction pass before calling the miko, who thankfully doubled as their on-team medic. It was Ayako's hospital they were heading to, as she had insisted once she found out Mai was expecting their first child.

The phone picked up after the first few rings. _"Hello?"_

"Ayako…" Mai had to pause as another contraction came. They were only a few minutes apart now. But with Naru's lead foot they would be at the hospital in only ten minutes.

 _"Mai!?"_ Ayako exclaimed, _"Mai, are you okay? What's wrong?"_

"Coming," she breathed through another contraction, this one hadn't seemed as intense as the others. Mai didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. "The baby's coming."

* * *

\- Several Hours Later -

* * *

Naru, Lin, Madoka, Bou-san, Masako, and John were all in the waiting room. Yasu had just left to gather coffee for all the assembled people, as Mai had been in labor for hours and there was still no news. Bu Ayako had come out the hour before, telling them all that everything was fine and first-time mothers could be in labor for hours.

It hadn't helped any of them. If it lasted much longer, Yasu thought they would all break with worry. So he had offered to get coffee. He needed the break. He thought they all did.

Lin was sitting stoically but his hands had a death grip on his thighs. Masako looked anxiously everywhere but at the doors of the delivery wing. John prayed, more for the health of the mother and child than out of fear. Bou-san was pacing around the room; he would approach the double doors before hastily retreating to the far end of the room, only to return moments later. Worry plain on his features.

And Naru… the soon-to-be father didn't know what to feel as he sat beside Lin and watched everyone. He seemed to be disconnected from everything. Shock. That's what it was.

Until Mai had screamed for him, it had never completely registered in Naru's mind that he was going to be a father. That Mai was in there, sweating, bleeding, and probably cursing his name, as she brought their child into the world.

 _Their_ child.

Naru had never thought this would be his life. That after Gene had been killed that he would ever know happiness again, let alone he would be _this_ happy.

And he was petrified.

The great Dr. Oliver Davis, was brought to his metaphorical knees in fear over the thought of losing his wife and child. If he lost them, he would be shattered.

"Naru," Lin's quiet voice cut through the tension in the room. He turned to look at this oldest friend, "She'll be fin. Ayako won't allow anything to happen to Mai, or the baby."

Naru nodded. The man was right. He had to believe everything would be okay. Mai was in the best of hands, as was their child. Besides, he had gone over the statistics months ago – woman rarely died from childbirth anymore; infant deaths were significantly down as modern medicine continued to improve. Mai was young, only twenty-five. She wouldn't die.

Releasing the breath he hadn't known he was holding, Naru rose from his chair. But he had no idea what he would do. He couldn't pace like Bou-san or pray like John. If he continued to sit his thoughts might turn pessimistic again.

Just then, Yasu returned with Naru's saviour: hot coffee with milk, and lots of sugar.

"Thank you," he said as Yasu passed him the first cup before handing them our to everyone else. It was just what everyone needed.

Another couple of hours passed, the sun had set not too long ago – according to Bou-san who had gone outside for a breather – when Ayako emerged for the second time. She was slightly sweaty but the broad smile on her face told everyone the news before she voiced it:

"It's a healthy baby boy!"

A chorus of cheers and congratulations erupted around Naru, who was so overcome. However, there was really only one thought on his mind,

"Can I see her?"

"She's resting, so only Naru right now. Everyone else," she sternly looked at all the others in turn, "will have to wait until the morning."

"But-" Bou-san started only to be silenced with a curt gesture from the miko/doctor.

"No buts. It took a lot out of Mai and she needs to rest. You can all go to the nursery and see the boy through the window. I made sure his crib was right at the front so you can see him."

Everyone but Naru and Lin rushed over to the nursery. Lin waited to clap Naru on the shoulder before he, too, went to see the newest Davis.

"Come on Naru," Ayako said gently, "Mai's waiting for you."

Naru nodded and silently followed the read head to where Ma was propped up in bed. Her hair was stringy with sweat but he had never thought she looked more beautiful. Exhausted, but beautiful.

"Hi Naru," she said. In her arms was a little blanket-wrapped bundle. He turned to Ayako,

"I thought you said he was in the nursery?"

"I never said he was there yet. Mai insisted you meet him right away."

Slowly, Naru approached the bed where his wife held their newborn son.

"He's beautiful," Naru whispered as he spotted the scrunched face of his son.

"I want to call him Eugene." Mai stated firmly. Tears swam in Naru's eyes. That was his Mai, forever thinking of others.

"Hi little Eugene." Naru held his hand to the boy, letting him grasp the finger of his father. "He's perfect." He looked into the face of his wife. "Thank you Mai."

"Only one thing Naru…" Mai said with a wide grin spreading over her features. He was instantly weary,

"Yes Mai?"

"You have to think of a name for your daughter."

"What?"

From behind the bed curtain, hidden from him, Ayako revealed a second, occupied, crib. This one contained another small bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket.

Speechless, Naru looked from Mai, to his son, to his daughter, to Ayako, and finally back to Mai.

"Oh, Naru. Didn't you know?" Mai asked in a too-innocent tone, "Twins are hereditary."

~ End ~

* * *

 _A/N: Well that is my first Ghost Hunt fic. Honestly, I wanted to write a story where I started with that end line, but this is what actually happened. So I have to learn to live with it. Hope you enjoyed the story, and please let me know your thoughts and comments in the form of reviews!_


End file.
